Problem: $\Huge{3.05 - 0.338 = {?}}$
Explanation: ${3}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Make sure the decimals are lined up.}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${10}$ ${4}$ ${{8}}$ ${2}$ ${{2}}$ ${{10} - {8} = {2}}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${{3}}$ ${1}$ ${{1}}$ ${{40} - {30} = {1}0}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${10}$ ${2}$ ${{3}}$ ${7}$ ${{7}}$ ${{1000} - {300} = {7}00}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${{0}}$ ${2}$ ${{2}}$ ${{2000} - {0} = {2}000}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${2}$